Magic, Demigods and Challenges
by Foxy Hanyou
Summary: What happens when Percy's mom, Sally Jackson, confesses that she used to be Lily Potter? Is Percy a wizard? Read and find out! Contains minor slash only kissing, hugging, holding hands. No graphic details. The rewrite of Brothers that is hopefully better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the rewrite of 's been so long since a written for this story or for this plot since this is a new story. I hope to make things in the story clearer and to make the part where Sally tells Percy that she is a wizard more realistic and other parts of the story with a lot less A/Ns for chapters. I will (hopefully) be updating this story faster for the fact that I already a better idea what I want to write. Also, this story is taking place during the school year before Anyways lets continue! :)**

* * *

Percy's POV.

I inhaled the scents of Manhattan as I paid the cab. Grabbing my duffel-bag filled with my closed the doorman opened the door and let me in. After reaching out apartment door, my mom as if predicting I would reach the door at this time, opened and gave me a hug.

"Percy, I missed you. Come into the living room I'll bring in the cookies and then we can talk all about your time at camp."

"Missed you too mom, I'll just drop off my clothes in my room."

After dumping my duffel bag on my bed i made my way to the living room and flopped onto the couch. The wonderful scent of blue cookies reached my nose. Home sweet home. About five minutes later mom walked in, placed the tray of cookies and a class of milk on the table and sat down next to me.

"So, how was you time at camp and the kid you were supposed to retrieve?" Mom asked.

"We went on another quest. There were two kids and well it didn't go so well." I started to explain.

Occasionally eating cookies and using my hands to make gestures I told her of the time at camp or rather the quest we went on. My voice started to falter as I reached the part of Zoe's death.

As soon as I finished my mom started to talk."That's sad sweetie. I hope Nico makes it and comes back to camp. Anyways I have to talk to about something."

"What is it mom?" I asked curiously.

"Well you know of witches and wizards right? They're real, and I used to be one. Or still haven't lost my magic yet."

"Wait what? Your a witch? How is that even possible? And what does it make me? A wizard, demigod or both? and Why are you telling me now?" I asked, shock and confusion started to cross my face.

"I was born one. I didn't come from a line of magical people before as some are. Apparently, Hecate had given magic to some normal people. they were visited by her and informed of their magical abilities and had children and the magic passed on to them so now there are a community of magical people living. I'm sure your still human just with some magic and godliness in you. I'm telling you this now because I got and owl informing me the fact that you are once again able to a school called Hogwarts to teach you how to control your magical abilities." She explained patiently.

"You said once again I was able to attend. Does that mean I could have gone before, and what was your life like then?" The info was starting to sink in but the situation was too important for me to laugh at the name Hogwarts.

"You could've attended Hogwarts when you were 12 but with the situation with the gods I rejected the invitation but, since you can only attend Hogwarts until you're 17 I decided to let you choose this time. About my life, I had a different name then. I was called Lily Evans. Your dad attended Hogwarts for what reason I don't know. I only found out he was a god when we got together. You had a twin brother, Harry Potter." mom said.

A brother. I'm a wizard. Mom had a different life from what I knew. There was a school called Hogwarts. These thoughts were whirling through my head.

"I think I'll go. Where is this school? How are we going to get there?" I asked. Excitement was replacing my shock and confusion making me feel giddy which was not good for a kid with ADHD.

"Hogwarts is in Switzerland. We'll get there by a form of teleportation."

**Well this is the first chapter. I'll try to update tmw. **

**Happy New Year! :D**

**Foxy Hanyou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't able to update for a few days but I had problems with the wifi, after that I sorta forgot to post it and then had to rewrite part of it since I didn't save it, sorry. Anyways I'm happy that this story is said to be a lot better than the original, and yes, I did make a mistake on where Hogwarts is located. Thanks to Novanto for letting me know that. On with the story :D.**

_Last chapter:_

_A brother. I'm a wizard. Mom had a different life from what I knew. There was a school called Hogwarts. These thoughts were whirling through my head._

_"I think I'll go. Where is this school? How are we going to get there?" I asked. Excitement was replacing my shock and confusion making me feel giddy which was not good for a kid with ADHD._

_"Hogwarts is in Scotland. We'll get there by a form of teleportation."_

Now:

"Teleportation?" Percy asked, "They actually have something like that?"

"Yes, although you have to pass an exam to do it and you have to have a license and be 17 or be with an licensed adult and travel with them, or we can also that the fireplace," his mom said.

"What's this form of teleportation called and how would we use the fireplace?" Percy asked. He was curious about his brother but the fact that he had never met his brother (or he had and just forgotten), the chance that his mother didn't know him to ell either was very high.

"It is called apparation and you can use the fireplace by throwing in some floo powder and the fire place will light up in emerald flames. Then you step in and say the name of the place you want to go to very clearly or you might end up somewhere else. Now which way do you want to go?"

"I think the fireplace would be better since I think it would be safer," Percy answered.

"Alright. We'll leave in a day or two. Give me your duffel bag so I can wash your clothes. Meanwhile finish your pack the clean clothes you have," Sally said. "I'll go write a letter to Hogwarts telling them that you're coming and to your brother to inform him about you."

~With Harry~

In a small, nice-looking house, a emerald eyed teenage boy suddenly awoke. Harry had one hand pressed to his fore head over his scar,(which felt like it was being burnt) and the other groping around his bedside table to find his glasses. He felt them next to the lamp put them on, and turned the lamp on. Harry stumbled to his wardrobe mirror, greeted by the usual sight. A skinny boy of fourteen, messy black, green eyes, and the lightning shaped scar. The scar looked normal although it still stung. He squeezed his eyes shut and frowned, trying to remember his life like dream. He could only remember a dim room, a snake on a rug, and a cold, high voice he had heard way to often, Lord Voldemort's voice, cruel and snake like. He also remembered when Voldemort's chair turned around, an old man fell and two voices talking about their kill.

He opened his eyes to see if there was anything different. There were quite a few things that a normal human would find unusual, but to the teenaged male it seemed perfectly normal. A large, wooden trunk open revealing a cauldron, a broomstick several books and sets of neatly folded robes. On his desk rolls of parchment paper, and a large cage for his owl who was out flying. On the floor a book his friend, Ron had given him. The pictures were moving, showing people in orange robes, zooming in and out of sight on their broomsticks, and throwing balls into the air. Even quidditch his favorite sport, and the only sport he played, couldn't distract him of his nightmare.

He walked over to the window, no living creature in sight. Harry sat back onto restlessly onto the bed, running his finger over his scar. He wasn't bothered by the pain, For gods' sake he had lost all his bones in one arm, regrew them overnight, and said arm was bitten by a poisonous snake with a foot long fang. It was the dream or nightmare that bothered him. It started to sting when the most dangerous wizard was near by, but he couldn't be here now, right? The black haired boy jumped when his fat-ass(although he was fat other places to)cousin grunted. he snorted at himself. There was no one else in the house except this pudding-like cousin and uncle and giraffe necked aunt, who hated him because they hated magic and anything that had connections with it and that included him.

Looking around his bedroom that his uncle had oh-so generously given him -more like shoved him into-, he could hear his best friend's reactions to his latest news. The smart, cautious one of the group, Hermione Granger, reaction would be something like telling him to write a letter to his headmaster and the female in question would consult her books about anything to do with curse scars. He wondered where his headmaster is at currently. He had the mental image of the old man rubbing sunscreen on his crooked nose, at a beach somewhere, wearing large, gaudy sunglasses. He let out a chuckle. Ron Weasley, his fellow quidditch loving friend's reaction would be more worried that Voldemort was around than for for him and asking his parents for advice. Ron's Mother would fuss over him more than anyone and His twin brother, Fred and George would think that he was going crazy.

The Weasley family was his favorite, and he hoped he would get a chance to stay with them anytime now, partially because of the Quidditch World Cup, and he didn't want to bother them with silly news about him scar. Harry's thoughts stayed to any other relations he could contact. His god- father, Sirius, bingo. His crime accused godfather in hiding was perfect. Harry jumped up and finished it, rereading the letter once more to make sure it sounded okay.

_ Dear Sirius,_

_Thanks for your last letter, that bird was enormous, it hardly fit through my window! Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going to well. My aunt __found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got Mega-Mutilation-Part-Three to take his mind off things. I'm okay, mainly because the Dursleys are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to.A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward?I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me._

_Harry_

He nodded in satisfaction, deciding not to add anything about his dream and set the letter onto his desk. He opened his wardrobe and got dressed.

When he reached the kitchen the nearly identical sized, human puddings were already sitting and his aunt was cutting up grape fruits. His uncle's face was hidden behind a newspaper, his face red and Dudley was sulking, taking up more space than usual.

"There you are, Diddy darling." He glared at her.

Dudley's life had taken an unpleasant turn when he had came home from the last day of school with a note claiming he needed a diet. Harry's aunt and uncle thought it was only fair that the rest of the family would have to follow the diet to. Harry had sent requests to his friends for, which they had obliged. Hagrid, Hogwarts's half giant gamekeeper had sent his his rock cakes(which he hadn't touched since they where actually like rocks), Mrs. Weasley, had sent the family owl with a fruitcake and a collection of assorted pastries. For his birthday he received four cakes sent by his friends, which he still had two left of. Glaring at his cousin, who was eying Harry's grapefruit slice, having already finished his, and quickly finished his breakfast.

"Is this it?" Uncle Vernon asked, unsatisfied.

Aunt Petunia gave him a severe look, and he picked up his spoon to eat only to be interrupted by the doorbell. He sighed and heaved himself up. While his mother was busy with the kettle, Dudley stole his fathers breakfast. Harry heard talking, his uncle's voice answering curtly, the door closing, and the sound of paper ripping. Aunt Petunia set the kettle down looking around for her husband. Her curiosity was sated when her husband entered the kitchen slightly pissed off.

"You, in the living room now," he ordered pointing to Harry.

Harry wondered what he had done this time, and followed his grapefruit deprived uncle.

"So," Mr. Dursley said marching around as if he was going to put his nephew under arrest, "So."

The green eyed male resisted the urge to say "So what", as it was to early to test his uncles temper so early in the morning and also having to suffer being food deprived, and settled for looking puzzled.

"This just came in for you," Harry's uncle said, brandishing out a purple letter and a regular one.

Harry's confusion increased. Who did he know send letters by postman instead of the usual owl? Pocketing the white letter, which he would read later alone.

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, to read the letter, which he did.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Harry about my son Ron._

_As Harry might have told you, the final of the Qudditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I do hope you will allow us to take Harry to the match, as this really is a once-in-a lifetime opportunity. Britain hasn't hosted the cup for thirty years, and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Harry stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to school. It would be best for Harry to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is._

_Hoping to see Harry soon,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Molly Weasley_

_P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on_

**Yay, I finished it! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I haven't wrote for a long time. For any people out there curios about OCs, the time to submit them is in about 2-3 chapters. I'll post up the form when it is ready. If you wish to change something about your OC, that is welcome also.**

**Ja ne,**

**Foxy Hanyou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated lately. To many things going, Chinese New Year, my sis's birthday, a friend trying to commit suicide, having depressed friends, and among other things.** **I wrote this chapter already but my comp restarted and I had to write it over. Anyways here is the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer(the first one for this story actually): Nothing belongs to me, except for my own OCs and the way I put the plot line.**

_Previously: Harry receives his letters from his mom and Mrs. Weasley  
_

After Harry finished reading the letter Uncle Vernon pulled something out of his breast pocket.

"Look at this," He growled. In his hand was the envelope that had sent, and Harry had to fight down a laugh. Every part of the envelope was covered in stamps except a square inch were had written down the address.

"Well she did put enough stamps on," Harry said like it was a common mistake, and it probably was. To wizards anyways.

"The postman noticed," growled his uncle, eyes flashing, "thought it was funny. Any what do they mean by, the normal way?"

"Normal for us, owl post."

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THIS NONSENSE OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Vernon bellowed.

"So, can I go Then?" Harry asked.

His uncle's mustache twitched as the internal conflict started. Allowing his nephew to go would make him happy, something that he had fought against for thirteen years. If he did let him go Harry would be out of his hair until next summer, which to the rest of the family would be a godsend. To give himeself thinking time he looked back at the letter to make up an excuse.

"Who is this woman?"

"You've met her, she's my friends Ron's mother," his nephew replied. "She was meeting him off the Hog- of the school train."

Harry mentally slapped himself for his slip up. Saying Hogwarts Express would get his uncle's temper up and then he wouldn't be able to go.

"Dumpy sort of woman?" his uncle questioned."Load of children with red hair?"

Harry frowned. Who could say dumpy about another person when he himself was a human replica of pudding and his son was wider than he was tall?

"Qudditch," Vernon muttered. "Qudditch- what is this rubbish?"

"It's a sport, played on a broom-" Harry said annoyed.

His uncle cut him off, not wishing to talk about the weird stuff. He looked around as if there should be people pressing their faces to the window.

"No talking about _that_ subject," Vernon hissed. "You stand there, in the clothes that Petunia and I put on your ungrateful back-"

"Only after Dudley finished them," Harry said cutting his uncle off. For proof he was wearing a shirt that had sleeves so long they had to folded five times before he could use his hands and extremely large jeans covered his legs.

"I won't be spoken to like that," Uncle Vernon said, trembling and turning purple with rage.

"So if that's all, can I go now? I need to write to Sirius."

"You're-You're writing to him now are you?" Vernon said, trying to stay calm, but Harry had seen the fear in his eyes. He knew that Sirius would gladly turn that all into bats or something like that if Harry just asked.

"Well, yeah. It's been a while since I've written to him and, you know if he doesn't hear from me soon, he'll start thinking something is wrong," Harry said casually.

He stopped to see the effects the simple words had. He could almost see the cogs working his uncle's head. If he tried to stop Harry from writing to him, the overprotective adult come over under the illusion that something was wrong. If he didn't let Harry go, he would write to his godfather and then he would know he was being mistreated. That only left one option.

"Alright, you can go to this ruddy.. this stupid...this World Cup thing. And you tell those Weasleys to come pick you up. I don't have time to be dropping you off all around the country. And you can stay there for the rest of the summer. And you tell your- your godfather that you going."

"OK then."

Harry tuned and started to walk back resisting the urge to jump up into the air and whoop. He was going the Weasleys. He was going to the Qudditch World Cup! He nearly bumped into his cousin, who was shocked to see his happy expression.

"I feel really full, don't you?"

Laughing at his cousin's face he ran up the stairs as quickly as possible as someone could wen taking three steps at a time. The first ting he noticed about his room was that Hedwig was back. She was sitting in her cage, clicking her beak in the way she would when she was annoyed. The cause of annoyance was spotted almost immediately.

"OUCH!" Harry exclaimed, spotting the tiny owl. "Calm down will you?"

Seeing the owls reminded him of the letter in his pocket. He took it out and began to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you think I'm dead, but I'm not. I've living at New York for the past fourteen years. If you wonder why I couldn't have gotten you from the Dursleys, I couldn't. The reason is that you have a brother. He would notice if I was gone from school, and having the two of you together would be too dangerous, and you two weren't old enough to face each others world. Now, however the situation is different. It is still as dangerous but you two must learn about each others world to help with the upcoming war. I can't tell you much over the letter, but please tell the Dursleys that we'll arriving on Sunday. I've heard that the Qudditch World Cup is here and I know enough about you from wizard news that you might have been invited by your friends. If it's not too much trouble please provide another ticket for your brother as I can't go. I know that this letter may not make much sense but we'll be able to explain everything when we get there. _

_Love,_

_Your mother Lily Potter._

**Finished, finally. Again I am very sorry for not updating for so long. I might be up with another chapter tmw or at the end of the week at the latest, that is if not a lot more events start to happen. Thanks do much for waiting so long. As always please review. **


End file.
